1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a print system or a print control apparatus for printing an image based on print data of the user and also printing an image based on advertisement data and, more particularly, to a printing method which is executed by the print system or the print control apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, advertisement of goods has been performed by using the Internet. According to an advertising method using the Internet, for example, when the user accesses a homepage of WWW (World Wide Web), advertisement information is displayed in association with the homepage or, when the user uses an Email service, the advertisement information is written into Email.
By viewing the advertisement information or accessing the homepage concerning the advertisement information, the user can obtain a right to receive various services. A system such that since the advertisement is displayed on the homepage, an advertiser pays advertisement rates to an administrator who manages the homepage displaying the advertisement has been established.
A hybrid electronic apparatus, a workstation, or the like including a computer, a word processor, an electronic gaming machine, and the like which is used for viewing those homepages uses an image forming apparatus such as a printer as an output apparatus.
The image forming apparatus records data which the user wants to record onto a recording medium such as paper or the like. In recent years, high picture quality of the printer has been realized and data can be easily printed like a photograph at home if only there is electronic data.